Me esconderé en tu espacio
by mochidaddy
Summary: Jade esperaba muchas cosas, pero dos de ellas no eran que su casa se convirtiera en el refugio del Capitán América, y mucho menos caer por el Soldado de Invierno. [Este fic participa para el reto #13 del foro "La Torre Stark", Bucky/OC, underage]


**Advertencias:** Bucky/OC (again), Underage (again), ¿ingesta de alcohol? OoC. Posible One-Sided.

 **Disclaimer:** El MCU y sus personajes son propiedad de Stan Lee, Marvel Studios y Disney. Sólo Jade y la historia me pertenecen.

 **Palabras:** 1499.

 **Recomendación musical:**

" _ **Afraid"**_ de Sarah Fimm.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #13 del Foro "La Torre Stark"_

* * *

ME **ESCONDERÉ** EN TU _ESPACIO_

* * *

 **I**

La primera vez que ella lo ve es por televisión.

Es como cualquier otro día cuando, de repente, un reporte especial llega y lo ve. Pasa un rato, un rato donde ve a Natasha Romanoff, asesina entrenada, corriendo por su vida y sabe que algo está mal cuando grita que corran.

Él llega como una sombra, asechando y persiguiéndola, tranquilo. La gente corre y grita y el vídeo no se ve bien, pero ahí está él antes de que el material se fundiera en negro.

Días después, SHIELD ha caído y Jade sabe que eso era sólo el principio del fin.

* * *

 **II**

La próxima vez que lo ve es en su propia casa.

Desde lo de Ultron había dejado la casa de su padre para vivir en su antigua casa, pues simplemente esa vida no era para ella. Necesita calma, paz, y si estando sola lo conseguía, bienvenida sea.

Oye un ruido y se tensa cual arco, pero lo ignora. Segundos después viene otro ruido, más fuerte y seco, e inevitablemente siente una presencia en la casa.

Sabe que está cometiendo un error, sabe que probablemente sea su fin pero no le importa porque, joder, ya fue secuestrada por un robot megalómano y un jodido ladrón no la iba a detener. Toma la pistola que mantiene debajo del colchón, y lentamente baja las escaleras hacía la sala.

Ella espera que sea un simple delincuente, no al mismísimo Capitán América y Falcon cargando a un moribundo Soldado del Invierno. Y a decir verdad, una parte de ella casi desea que fuera un ladrón.

* * *

 **III**

Se llamaba Bucky, Bucky Barnes.

No puede evitar reír, más que todo para no llorar ante lo jodidamente surrealista que era la situación de ver a otro personaje de la historia reaparecer tal y como salía en sus libros de historia; excepto, claro, por los lavados de cerebro y el cabello largo a lo L'Oreal.

Su risa se acaba cuando el Capitán le dice quien lo perseguía, y Jade pierde su sonrisa al sentir como, poco a poco, ha quedado en medio de un fuego cruzado.

* * *

 **IV**

Lo siguientes días no sólo se han instalado en su casa (« _Es temporal»_ dice el Capitán, y Jade rueda los ojos ante lo pésimo de su mentira antes de soltar alguna grosería), sino que cual jodida guerra le dan asilo a otros. Pronto habían pasado de ser _"Tres soldados y medio"_ a _"Full House"._

Y si ella pensaba que estar en el mismo territorio que un ex-asesino buscando por todos (incluido su jodido padre) era malo, prácticamente está por cavar su propia tumba al ver a Wanda entre ellos, sin darse cuenta que de alguna manera el sentimiento es recíproco.

Si nota algo, una mirada en su persona, y al voltear ve como dicho ex-soldado voltea rápidamente su cabeza.

* * *

 **V**

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —pregunta.

Le toma un segundo reconocer la voz, más que todo porque es la primera vez que la oye. Es ronca, grave y suena como un susurro. Voltea y ahí está él, en medio de la oscuridad, observándola, y un escalofrío recorre su espalda; pero recuerda calmarse pues sabe que de por si su nombre (su _verdadero_ nombre) puede causar estragos.

— ¿Hacer qué? —pregunta, cruzándose de brazos para esconder su incomodidad e intentando no parecer intimidada.

—Tenernos aquí, escondernos.

Oh.

—El Capitán me lo pidió —responde simplemente, y la risa histérica que da él le dice que no se lo traga. No le cree en lo más mínimo.

—Por esa regla de tres, si alguien te pidiera que llamaras a tu padre lo harías, ¿no? —y a medida que sus palabras salen, el ceño de ella se arruga.

¿Quién se creía él que era?

—Bueno, no es como si me dieran mucha opción, ¿sabes? —sabe que está cruzando la línea, que él era un asesino con años de entrenamiento y ella una chica que sólo tuvo suerte, pero no le importa, no se va a dejar intimidar. No debía dejarse intimidar—. De todos modos, si tanto te molesta estar aquí, ¿por qué no te vas?

No dice nada, se quedan en silencio y él simplemente se levanta, acercándose a ella.

Demasiado cerca.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? —pregunta él.

Y cuando ella se da cuenta, él ha subido a su habitación, dejándola sola y aún sin saber que decir.

* * *

 **VI**

Después de ese día lo evita, pero no como evita a Wanda, claro que no.

El encuentro de la noche anterior la dejó dudosa, aún a esas alturas. ¿Su presencia le era agradable? No, le ponía los pelos de punta que en cualquier momento explotara y decidiese matarla, para que mentir, pero de ahí a querer que se vaya era otra cuestión totalmente diferente.

Y sin darse cuenta, ya tenía una respuesta.

* * *

 **VI**

—Gracias.

No fue como la vez anterior, más que todo porque podía reconocer su voz. Aun así, era tan raro como la primera vez que él llegó, y aunque su compañía se le hacía… _rara_ , por decirlo de alguna manera, no evita preguntarle.

—¿"Gracias" porqué, exactamente?

—Por tenernos aquí. Por… por decir la verdad.

Tiene que admitirlo, le sorprende, sobre todo por lo que dijo la última vez. Una parte de ella está confundida, otra tiene ganas de inflar el pecho en señal de orgullo y la otra… la otra simplemente la hace sonreír.

 _Él_ la hace _sonreír_.

—De nada —pero como ella es Jade, no puede evitar seguir—, eso sí, vuelve a dudar de mí y te juro que te golpearé con ese lindo brazo tuyo. Hablo enserio.

Y él, contra todo pronóstico, se ríe.

* * *

 **VII**

Siente su mirada otra vez, pero ya no le molesta.

No se tensa, no reacciona, más que todo porque se le hace incluso agradable, y sabe que si los demás supieran de eso las cosas se torcerían.

Piensa en él e incluso sonríe, y cuando Jade se da cuenta _el porqué_ , simplemente jura que mantendrá aquello en secreto lo máximo que pudiese.

* * *

 **VIII**

Es de noche cuando lo escucha.

El tiempo que pasó con Tony la acostumbró a la idea de oír a gente ahogando sus penas en alcohol, y sabe que en ese tipo de situaciones es mejor alejarse. Sin embargo, es inútil, sólo le basta verlo para mandarlo todo a la basura y acercarse.

Aún luego de su última plática, Jade siempre lo vio como alguien intimidante, el tipo de persona que con desearlo podría romperla en dos, pero ahí, con la cabeza hacia abajo y la botella de alcohol en sus manos lo vio como lo que era: alguien que necesita ayuda.

Se acerca, lentamente y siempre con cuidado, pero una vez a su lado toma la botella de alcohol en sus manos y la echa en el fregadero. No se aleja, aun cuando él la mira con una mezcla de sorpresa e ira.

Ella intenta tomarlo de las manos, alejarlo de todo pero él la empuja, y al ver lo que hizo nota como sus sollozos se vuelven más fuertes. Gruñe, grita, se jala del cabello y se maldice por hacerle daño aunque ella sabe que no es ella la afectada, sino él.

Esta roto.

Ella no dice nada, se vuelve a acercar y lo envuelve en sus brazos y lo deja llorar en su pecho, mientras poco a poco él la acepta, sin dejarla ir.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta él, sin separarse de ella—. ¿Por qué no me tienes miedo?

—Por la misma razón que no me sueltas —responde suavemente antes de besarlo.

Lo toma por sorpresa, lo nota por la manera en la que él se tensa bajo sus labios. Es corto, pero lo suficiente para dejar una marca en ambos. Él poco a poco la toma de los hombros, alejándola de manera que sus frentes sigan contra la otra.

—N-No, esto está mal… —dice, más para sí mismo que para ella, y se da cuenta del tremendo error que había sido dejarse llevar por sus emociones, pero cambia de idea cuando él sigue—. Deberíamos parar…

— _Deberíamos_ , tú lo dijiste.

Los besos siguen y las manos de ambos se meten debajo de la ropa para explorar, sintiendo cada centímetro de piel debajo de ellos, y ambos saben _que ya no hay vuelta atrás._

No se deshacen de la ropa, al menos no de toda, más que todo porque los demás podrían llegar en cualquier momento y de ser así estaría en problemas. Gime en su oído, clavando sus uñas en su espalda mientras el mayor la toma. Él muerde su cuello mientras sus caderas marcan el ritmo, y ella simplemente le suplica que no se detenga, que no se separe jamás de ella, porque aunque Bucky no lo sepa ella lo puede romper tanto como él a ella.

Sabe que eso estaba mal, que una vez llegue la mañana las cosas empeorarían, pero esta con ella y está bien. Ambos estaban bien y eso era lo que importaba.

 _Como les gustaría creer que es el_

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

 **Pues… sí, las dos prompts que me tocaron no pudieron dejarme sin menos ideas. Era esto o un AU donde Buckanero secuestraba a Jade y… y quería escribir algo desde el POV de ella, so… Si, es terrible y da ébola, pero anda, que era esto o narrar smut, y eso sí nos daba cáncer terminal.**

 **Perdonen si lo sienten todo muy apresurado, pero el límite era 1500 palabras y yo ni idea de cómo narrar smut, así que puse un mini-lemon (#másbielime, #másbienlame) y un poquitín de desarrollo de relación. Quiero aclarar que hasta el punto del lemon NO eran pareja, pero podemos decir que al menos Jade puede querer algo con él, después de todo es su narración, también por eso no vimos a Bucky echándose más culpa (aparte, para eso tengo "La chica y el monstruo")**

 **Anyway, espero les haya gustado. ¿Ven esa cajita de abajo? Es para poner reviews y es su esclava, así que ¡ande, abuse de ella! :3**

 **Con cariño,**

 **Petta.**


End file.
